Wait me for the Dawn
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Tras una discusión por la boda de Austria con Hungría, Gilbert es expulsado de la casa del austríaco y termina en depresión, Hungría se siente mal por su actitud y quiere arreglar las cosas. ¿Podrá lograrlo? Prussia/Hungary


Había sido un bárbaro en esa reunión, comportándose como un niño malcriado, él no sabía, solo deseaba tenerla un tiempo más en su corazón, ahora, ella se iba a ir y nunca la vería más, se sintió mal, su corazón se hundió en depresión y el efecto llegó hacia él.

- _"¿Cómo pude hacer? Dios, Gilbert, ¿por qué no escuchas? ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre el centro de atención?"_ Se culpaba una y otra vez, giró su vista y vio el cuadro que tenía con ella, lo tomó y llevó a su corazón.

- _"¡Vete de aquí, Prusia. No quiero volver a verte"! _ Había visto tantas veces a Hungría reaccionar de esa manera pero esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ella lo expulsó de la casa de Austria, ante la mirada de vergüenza de Alemania y de seriedad de los otros países, Prusia fue expulsado y golpeado por Hungría, hasta que fue sacado a la calle.

Recordar esas cicatrices le hicieron por primera vez llorar, no había llorado nunca, solo una vez, el día que perdieron la Segunda Guerra Mundial y luego 1946 cuando decretaron la eliminación de su país por orden de Inglaterra y los Aliados.

Gilbird al verlo así trató de animarlo pero todo fue inútil para el pollito que tenía el albino, lamentablemente Prusia no estaba de ánimos, solo se recostó en su cama y agarró unas pastillas, buscó algo con que matar el dolor.

Agarró una botella de vino y cuando se dispuso a cometer su acto de suicidio, algo le evitó.

_- ¡"Te dejas humillar por Austria! ¡Mírate, eres patético, Gilbert!_ Le gritó su voz interior, Prusia solo tomó su abrigo, tras haberse vestido y salió a las calles con Gilbird en su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Hungría estaba terminando de prepararse con el vestido de novia para su boda de mañana con Austria, pero había algo que le perturbaba y no le dejaba pensar.

- _"Lo admito, fui muy brusca con él. Pero es que es tan egoísta y narcisista, trata mal al Señor Austria, pero.."_ Ella comenzó a recordar hechos del pasado.

_"Él estuvo conmigo en todos lados, desde las Cruzadas hasta la Primavera_ Húngara" Hungría al recordar todo lo que hizo por ella, comenzó a llorar y a abrazar su almohada, se sentía mal por el mal trato que había tenido y pronto recordó aquel sitio que una vez en el pasado, Gilbert le contó.

Flashbacks: "_Siempre me gustó este sitio, es especial para mí. Desde aquí puedes toda la ciudad, pero no es la ciudad que me gusta ver solamente, sino también el Amanecer. Si alguna vez discutimos, tendríamos que venir aquí"_ Recordó las palabras del prusiano y entonces salió de la Casa de Austria, no sin antes dejarle una carta sobre la mesa de reuniones.

Hungría corrió por las calles de Viena hasta que finalmente llegó a aquellas colinas de las afueras de la Capital, donde allí estaba Prusia, estaba por tomar su Pistola Parabellum y ponerle fin a su vida y tenía una carta como "testamento"solo para Italia y Alemania, mientras que nadie más recibiría nada de él.

- _"Solo acabe con esto, Gilbert, ella no te merece"_ Se dijo así mismo y cuando estaba por dispararse, sintió que alguien le quitaba el arma de la sien derecha.

- "_Ese alguien" _que está aquí te ama muchísimo. Dijo la figura femenina y Prusia se quedó asombrado, Hungría, su querida húngara estaba allí y evitó que él cometiera una tontería como el querer quitarse la vida.

- Hungría, ¿por qué lo haces? Miró Prusia a la chica de largos cabellos.

- No quiero verte sufrir, fui una tonta en tratarte mal. Le dijo ella, mientras que se arrodillaba y le pedía disculpas.

Gilbert sintió una extraña calidez dentro de su cuerpo y la tomó de los brazos con un poco de fuerza, Hungría pensó por un momento de que Prusia estuviera borracho pero comprendió los deseos de su amigo de la infancia.

- Tú sabías, lo sabías desde hacía tiempo. Le dijo Prusia al oído, sus palabras eran dulces y llenaban de emoción a Hungría de que ella conocía lo más profundo del corazón del albino y era su profundo amor hacia ella.

- Sí, yo, no sabía qué decir. No sabía que me amabas. Le respondió Hungría, Gilbert la tomó entre sus brazos y la acostó sobre su pecho para pudiera descargar todo el dolor que sentía.

- Shh Shh, tranquila, Mi Linda Niña, tranquila. Ya pasó. La consoló Prusia a ella, mientras que pasaba sus manos por los cabellos de la chica y luego llegaba hasta su cintura, uniendo más el cuerpo de ella con el de su amado albino.

Elizabeta sintió el latir del corazón de Gilbert y él sintió el de su chica, estaban en un clima de bastante emoción y entonces, ante el calor de sus cuerpos, las miradas de amor y ese "magnetismo" que los unía, sus labios se sellaron en un profundo y rico beso.

- Te amo, Gilbert. Le dijo Hungría, mientras que no quería separarse de los labios del hermano mayor de Alemania.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Elizabeta. Le respondió Prusia, ambos estaban sonrojados y no paraban de abrazarse y besarse.

Ese fue el momento en el que surgió su amor, Austria lo entendería en la carta que le había dejado Elizabeta en su mesa de reuniones.

- _"Espero que sepas perdonarme, pero en mi corazón no puedo guardar un pasado y un momento así, seres grandes amigos aún, pero un corazón hundido necesita su_ medicina". Leyó Roderichel mensaje.

- Oh, comprendo-Sonrió- Espero que seas feliz con él, Elizabeta. Les deseó el austriaco, mientras que se dirigía hacia su querido piano.

- Austria, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué tan sonriente? Preguntó Suiza, quien pasaba por allí.

- Oh, buenos días, Suiza. Hoy es un día especial. Le respondió, mientras que empezaba a tocar en su piano.

Y sobre aquellas colinas, llegaba el Amanecer para una nueva pareja que había surgido en un día de lluvia y tristeza, Hungría y Prusia se unieron bajo aquella promesa de siempre estar juntos y ayudarse en todos los problemas de sus vidas. Y muy pronto, ellos se unirían en Sagrado Matrimonio.

Fin.

Nota del autor: Bueno n.n, soy nuevo y amo mucho a esta pareja, esta historia se la dedico no solo a mi pareja favorita de Hetalia (Hay muchas que también amo) sino que también que se lo dedico a mi querida novia. Feliz Aniversario, Mi Reina :3

Así que verán nuevas historias y relatos que les encantarán. Espero que nos llevemos bien entre todos.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
